Go easy on the new girl!
by Sammie06
Summary: A new girl joins the CSI team and Nick is the first to lay his eyes on her, is it love at first sight. Chapter 2 up and working.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Go easy on the new girl. 

Author: sammie33

Category: TV shows/ CSI

Rating: T to start with may change throughout story.

Summary: A new CSI is in Vegas and as soon as Nick lays eyes on her, he is in love but will she love him?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the start of a brand new day in Vegas, most people was up except the night shift. Down in LVCL the night shift had just finished and the day shift was coming in.  
But one exception was the new girl, Samantha was her name, she had just moved down from Minnesota from a little place called Hibbing.

She was waiting in Grissoms office as he called in the day shift. She had already met the night shift that consisted of Warrick, Catherine and Archie.  
One by one Nick, Sara, Greg, Mandy and Hodges all entered the room. As soon as Nick entered the room and as soon as Samantha had layed her eyes on the sexy Texan she soon fell in love.

"This is Samantha Owen she has just moved down from Minnesota, she is a Level 3 as she has plenty of experience from up there."

Sara was the first to great the stunning brunette "Hi, my name is Sara Sidle, it's nice to meet you, my cousins wife came from Minnesota"

Samantha was totally absorbed in the eyes of Nick, and needed a little knock from Grissom to reply.

"Oh hi, what part of Minnesota"

"Um, crookston i think"

"Oh im from Hibbing"

"Its close"

Greg gets a bit jealous with sarah taking the limelight but he doesn't care that much he loves Sarah, no this new girl.

"Um, Hey my names Greg Sanders, sorry about my girlfriend here, once she starts taking she doesn't stop"

Greg feels a sharp jab in his right ribs

"What was that for"

"Be careful mister or else you will find yourself alone again"

Mandy and Hodges are next to say hi, Samantha stands there looking at Nick, why isn't he coming over?

"Hi, you must be Nick!"

"Uh, Yeah thats me, Nick Stokes"

"Ok you have all met, now we have work to do."

"Sarah you can come with me, Greg you can come along to, Nick do you mind taking te new girl?"

"No, sir" Nick said in a sharp but happy voice, he couldn't wait to get to know the new girl.

"OK you have a double homocid,Sofia is already at the scene."

Grissom hands over the card.

"OK we better go, haveyou got all your gear"

"Yep"

"See ya guys"

"Bye" Everyone says in unison

"She seems like a nice girl" Sara says breaking the silence

"If i knew better, i think Nick has the hots for her"

"Greg, you say that about everyone!"

"This time i mean it!"

"O, i believe you"

"Actually Sarah i think Greg is right"

Sarah nods and walks out the office shortly followed by Greg and Grissom.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Go easy on the new girl.

Author: sammie06

Category: TV shows/ CSI

Rating: T

Summary: Nick and samantha are on the way to the crime scene.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick and Samantha got into Nicks Tahoe and started to drive to the crime scene. Nick used this time to get to know the New girl better.

"So Samantha what brings you to Vegas?"

"I needed a new challenge, in Minnesota it was the same every day, I told my boss and he recommended me to Grissom. Oh and please call me Sam"

"Sorry, Sam so do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah one sister and two brothers, what about you?"

"I have five sisters and a brother, and i'm youngest sadly."

"Me too, my brothers and sister are married and my mum is always getting on my back 'Why do.n't you settle down, find yourself a nice girl, start a family'"

"Same here, wooo we have a bit in common"

"So, Do you come from Texas?"

"Yeah how can you tell?"

"It's a bit obvious, i can tell by your accent, what part are you from?"

"Dallas"

"Cool"

Nick turns on the radio and out blurs country music.

"Is this your favorite music?"

"Yeah, this is what us Texans like"

"Will i have to listen to thi every time?"

"Yeah" Nick said with a sad tone. "Unless we are in your car then you can listen ot what you want"

"Hay sorry, i didn't mean to offend you, its just the last time i heard this music was at this crime scene, where 3 children were killed by their crazy Dad"

"I'm sorry, i hate it when kids are killed."

"It's not just that, the Dad used to work at the lab in Minnesota, it was ever since his parents died, he went wierd,crazy wierd."

The car went silent apart from the music blarring in the backgorund, Nick slowly leant over and turned the music off.

"So what are you into?"

"Sport,Music, those kind of things"

"What sport" Nick said in a interested manner.

"Basketball, Football and Ice Hockey"

"WOW, i love those sports, who do you support?"

"This may sound strange, but my Dad got me chearing on the Lakers, The Giants and miami."

The car approaced the crime scene. Nick pulled the car up by the side of the road, He and Sam got out the car and got their stuff out the Trunk.

"Hey Sofia, this is Sam"

"Hey" Sofia smiled at Sam, "We have a double homocide, a male and female, said to be going out together by neighbours, Good luck"

"Ok, thanks Sofia"

Sofia nods and Nick and Sam walk inside.

"I'll take upstairs"

Nick walks upstairs looking out for any evidence. Sam goes into the kitchen where she finds David and one of the bodies.

"Hay, what we got?"

"A stab would to the left lower abdomen, and bruises to the chest, the female has similar injuries, the bruises contain a few white blood cells meaning they were hit before they were killed."

"Whats the TOD?"

"I would estimate it at about 8am."

"Thanks David"

"Good luck on your first Vegas case"

"Thanks"

David walks out the kitchen, Sam snaps a few pics of the body then walks outside were the other body was found. She walked over taking a few more snaps and swabbing some blood splatters on her way.

Nick came down the stairs and out the back door.

"No obvious evidence upstairs, i'll go for a thorough look later but it looks as if all the action happened down here, you got anything?"

"Just a few swabs form the blood splatters down there, David put TOD to around 8am this morning."

"OK, looks like both Vics were killed with the same weapon, a Knife i suppose?"

"Yeah, wonder what they did to make the killer so angry"

"So i suppose they were both stabbed where the bodies are as there are no blood smudges to sign the vics were dragged"

"Looks that way"

"You doing a good job so far, i can see why Grissom wanted you so badly"

Sam smiled, Nick took the Kitchen whilst Sam took outside.  
They both took more pictures and searched for prints, is this a good partnership?

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

**I no this isn't part of the story just need a bit of help from you, the readers.**

* * *

I have plenty of Ideas for this story going all the way to many realtionships, Grissom/Sara, Warrick/Cathy, Greg/someone, and Nick & Sam getting Mariied with Kids.

I am saying this, doesn't mean this will be the case, and as you are the readers i was just wondering what you like in a story, if you have any ideas please tell me.

You are the reader so are thought to ask you, If i there are many views as such i may make some seperate stories with different endings and that, so please say what you want to happen in this story.

THANK YOU!


End file.
